


Love in Your Eyes

by DanpaQT383



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is still a cannibal, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalistic Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Protectiveness, Sir Pentious ruins his own plans, Sort Of, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), it's a gun instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanpaQT383/pseuds/DanpaQT383
Summary: Angel is fed up of being locked up at the Happy Hotel and decides to run off to another turf fight, while Alastor takes it upon himself to make sure the idiot doesn't get himself killed in the process.Meanwhile Sir Pentious is looking to get revenge with a new weapon he's made but then things get out of hand... Shenanigans ensue, with some new feelings that are discovered along the way.(Trigger warnings will be added to each new chapter as it updates.)
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	1. Ready for some Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first attempt and writing fanfiction for anything, it's going to be a new experience for me and it should be interesting to see how this works out. I don't have many goals for this but I enjoy Hazbin Hotel's open world and the characters so this became the result of that. Radiodust is also one of my fave ships so yeah. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to Vivziepop. Just having fun and writing them for my own sick amusement! Anyways, hope you enjoy my work!~ =)

It was another infernal day at the Happy Hotel, everything was going as it normally went. The hotel’s residents were all keeping busy as they went about their routines. Charlie was talking with Vaggie about her latest plans to recruit new sinners, Husk was at the bar watching for any new customers coming in while sneaking a few drinks. Niffty whisked away at every unclean spot she found in her path. Alastor was making his rounds in the hotel, taking note of any detail that seemed off and adjusting it with a wave of his microphone. All was well… except for the one called Angel Dust, who currently was pacing inside his bedroom, staring at his hellphone as if it offended him. On the screen was a text from his gal-buddy, Cherri Bomb. 

_“Hey Angel! just wanted to tell you that snake bastard’s back and he brought a bunch of new cronies to do his dirty work for him. I’m planning to jump him later today so if you wanna join lemme know and i’ll txt u the adress. ltrz!"_

“Of course I wanna go,” Angel groaned aloud. “but there’s no way that Charlie’ll let me. Not after what happened last time,”

He remembered after the time he joined Cherri in her fight against Sir Pentious and how much trouble it caused for Charlie and by extension the hotel. He really wanted to avoid doing anything that would get him into worse trouble since he was currently under house arrest. It puts him on edge not having access to his drugs and being left mostly to look after himself. Charlie’s conditions were; **1) No more drugs. 2) No sex in the hotel. 3) No leaving the hotel without an escort or if it was for work.**

It sucked for the most part, he could still have access around the hotel, but needed to follow the rules or else his punishment would be prolonged. Not even drinking really helped lessen the itch from his withdrawals and Husk made for poor company when he wasn’t responsive to Angel’s attempts at flirting. He’s mostly spent his time staying inside his room these days unless he got called into work. Otherwise, he was bored as hell. With only his Fat Nuggets to keep away the blues, he was left craving for some interaction that wasn’t from inside this prison. So it’s no surprise what Angel decided to do.

“Fuck it, I’m doing this.” 

His thumbs tapped away his reply on the phone screen. _“yeah, i’ll be there. just tell me where youre going to be and i’ll meet you there”_ He got a reply not long after telling him where the location was. Angel smirked as he put his phone away, going to his closet to pick out a few of his special toys; his tommy gun, a nail bat, and his favorite fedora. He checked himself in the mirror before he decided he looked good, but before he could take another step there was a knock at his door and a familiar tinny voice that followed. 

“Angel? It’s just me, may I come in?”

Of fucking course it’s Alastor. Angel panics for a moment realizing that he’s going to look suspicious as hell so he throws his hat off and darts to his bed.  
“Uh, yeah. Just got up, don’t come in yet!” Throws his tommy gun under the covers and buries himself underneath a blanket, trying to make himself look as casual as possible. 

“Alright, you can open it.” 

The door-knob turned and Alastor walks in, looking as dapper as always. His ever-smiling face showing nothing but keeping the rest of his guise as a “helpful and cheery benefactor’ for the hotel. He looks around the room before his eyes find Angel on the bed, he closes the distance and stands at the side. 

“Good morning my dear fellow! I have come to inform you that you’ll be required to visit Charlie in her office later today to discuss your new rehabilitation plan!” 

Angel’s eyes widened as his memory of a few days ago flashed in his mind. Charlie had mentioned something about adding changes to his current plan to provide a more effective recovery on his ‘Road to Redemption’. He mentally face-palmed himself.  
_“Talk about bad timing…”_

He was was searching for an excuse of any kind in his head to let him get out of this situation. Then a thought came to him. 

“Yeah, about that. Can’t make it. I’m not feeling so good. Might’ve caught a bug or somethin’.” 

He coughs into his covers for emphasis before glancing up to see Alastor’s reaction. He looked unimpressed, his smile was still present, but the look he gave him was full of doubt. 

“Sorry but could you tell Charlie maybe if we could try another time?”  
Angel bit his bottom lip, hoping he’d take the bait. Alastor let out a sigh before replying. 

“Very well. I’ll inform Charlie that you can’t make it today. Perhaps tomorrow, would that work for you?” 

Angel’s face lit up and he nodded. “Oh yeah! That would be great! Thanks Al!” 

The radio demon merely shrugged before he started to walk out to the door once more, turning his head to look back at the fluffy spider. 

“I’ll trust that you’ll be staying out of trouble today then. Take care now.” 

He closes the door and Angel listens as his footsteps recede in the distance. A sigh of relief escaped from him. 

“Almost thought he’d find out. Alright, time to get outta here.” 

He throws the covers off and grabs his gun before getting up and reaching for his fedora off the floor. 

But how? Getting out the front entrance was obviously not going to happen. Husk would see him and tell Alastor and if Vaggie found out about his flimsy sick excuse then he was screwed. Didn’t need to have both the Radio Demon and Vaggie to have more dirt on him. But then he remembers that he’s got a balcony that leads to an opening out to a pipe, hanging right next to his window and decides that’s how he’s getting out.  
Angel looks back towards his pet pig, resting peacefully in a pile of his blankets. 

“I’m leaving Nuggs. Guard the room while I’m gone, ‘k? Love ya!” 

The pig only snorts softly in response as their owner opens and closes the window, leaving them to doze back into their comfy nap.

\---

\---

Alastor was in Charlie’s office telling her about what Angel had told him, she looked concerned but he reassured her that the spider was probably fine and said he would do it tomorrow. 

“I see, that’s fine by me. We’ll go over it tomorrow then. Thank you for telling me Alastor, you may go now.”

Alastor gave a small bow as he made his way out to the main hall. Now what was next on his list of things to do today? He had finished most of his chores already. Maybe he should go to the Radio Tower and finish up some work there. It had been a while since his last broadcast and he was looking for some new material anyway. Suddenly one of his shadows appeared and was looking at him. It began to whisper in a dark and forbidden tongue that sounded like multiple voices overlapping each other but Alastor was able to understand it. 

“Yes, is that so?” 

The spider was just seen scaling down a pipe and heading out to the city. Alastor brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowing. rehabilitation or not, there were some bad habits that were harder to break. 

“Thank you for informing me. Return to your duties.” 

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the shadow and it vanished. Now his plans had to be rearranged in order to rectify this wrinkle, he contemplated returning to the office to tell Charlie but then a thought came to him. It would be amusing to see Angel getting punished more for his own mistakes, however, it seemed that he would no doubt be heading to some kind of violent and uproarious event that promised potential entertainment. He had caught wind that another turf war was going on on the outskirts of the city. 

_“Decisions, decisions.”_

It only took him a moment before the smile on his face grew more mischievous. He cracked open the door to the office, 

“Excuse me Charlie, it seems that I have some business to attend to. Would you mind if I stepped out for a bit? It shouldn’t take me long!” 

The Demon Belle looked up from her paperwork on her desk in mild surprise but smiled and said, 

“Oh sure, that’s fine. Take care of whatever you need. We’ll manage things while you’re gone.” 

He nods and leaves once more, closing the door behind him. As he strides out to the door passing Husk along the way, the cat is currently tending to the bar, only glancing up to catch Alastor waving at him before returning to work. Alastor gave a twirl to his microphone, opening the doors with a creak. The shadows were thrumming with excitement, sensing their host was planning to take them somewhere fun and dangerous.

 _“Let’s see where have you run off to, **little spider**."_ The sound of the door closing behind was a heavy thud.

\---

\---

Angel was walking around Pentagram City, checking his phone for the directions that Cherri had left for him. But he’s been wandering around the same district for about 20 minutes and he’s starting to wonder if the place is real or if he’s just that bad at following directions. 

“How hard is it s'posed to be to find an abandoned building? There’s a shit ton of ‘em all over here! Jeez Cherri. Couldn’t ya be more specific?” 

The text had brought him down to the slums near the outskirts of the main city. There were only a few open areas that had been abandoned since the last extermination took place a while ago. There were a few stragglers left behind, mostly weaker demons that were avoiding anybody who got too close, that suited him just fine, he wasn’t looking for any trouble other than what he signed up for. He strode deeper into the back alley-ways, his hands kept close to his weapons, peering at anything that looked suspicious. 

“Sheesh, this place is the pits. Can’t imagine why there’s going to be a brawl in a dump like this.” Angel said, stepping over some broken glass trailing over the secluded alley, further away from the city's noise.

He felt like someone was watching him, even though nobody visible was around. He turned his head quizzically and stared at the grimy walls filled with ripped posters and before he could notice anything else a loud explosion came in the distance, followed by a plume of red smoke coming out of a building. 

“Jackpot! I better hurry, don’t want to miss out!” 

Angel took off towards the ruckus. Not noticing when a silhouette that was following close behind, lurking near a corner. The burning, red eyes followed the spider's back as a familiar grin shone, glowing brightly until it melted away into the darkness.

\---

\---

The scene of the ensuing battle was a familiar picture of Hell. Bullets flying, bombs blasting, and all manner of carnage being spread. Any demons who were unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire were immediately turned into a part of the scene.

Watching from a good distance was the dastardly and dramatic Sir Pentious, who was now assessing the battlefield and deducing the best strategy that would allow him the most advantage. 

“Hurry you dolts! We need to get this _sss_ ready before our arrival!” 

The snake’s loud voice was met with a mix of fear and admiration by his lesser cohorts, some of whom were already struggling to keep up with his demands.The Egg Bois were so set on following orders that they wound up tripping over each other in the midst of speeding up. Sir Pentious could only groan in frustration as he watched his minions’ incompetence. 

“Useles _sss!_ No matter, for soon I shall finally complete my latest and greatest weapon yet!” 

He had been working on since he planned to take his revenge on his last attempt to take over the city failed.

“What’s your big plan for today, Boss?” 

One of the Egg Bois had spoken up as they watched close by. Sir Pentious glanced at them, it was #23. He decided to humor his minion’s curiosity before he cleared his throat. 

" **THIS**. Shall be one of my most ingenious inventions yet!” 

Sweeping his arm, he gestured to the weapon that was laid out before him. He had seen the way that his minions stared in awe and felt a swell of pride in his chest. The little Egg that had spoken stepped closer to see the craft their master had created. It looked like a gun, which is not a strange sight since guns came in droves in Hell. This didn't stop the Egg from looking deeply impressed as it clapped in joy. 

“Wow, that’s a real nice-looking gun! Way to go Boss!” 

The snake’s face fell as the same look of exasperation returned and he hissed out of frustration. 

“It’s not just a GUN. I’ve been modifying it so now it’s a ray gun!” He trailed his fingers over the casing and looked upon it in rapture. “This is going to give me the edge I need in order to bring me to the top!” 

Egg Boi #23 looked confused for a moment before speaking up. “But Boss, didn’t you buy a gun recently from the black market? Does that mean you didn’t actually made this?” 

The little minion was suddenly wrapped in coils and saw that their master was glaring at them now. They shook in fear as the snake spat insults into their face. 

“You fool! I know that!! I’m referring to the new additions I’ve added to this gun!” 

Sir Pentious took the gun into his hands and stared at the it with a sinister grin. 

“I’ve updated it so that it will serve a more useful function than to shoot-and-kill. This ray gun shall turn any being I choose into a mindles _ss_ and willing _sss _slave for me to command!”__

The Egg Boi, still trapped in his coils, started to beam in excitement instead of cowering in fear.  
“That sounds amazing! Will you shoot with your new ray gun?” 

The serpent only stared at his minion in disgust before throwing them aside carelessly. 

“This weapon would be wasted on the likes of you.” 

The Egg only sighed in disappointment at not achieving their lifelong wish before rolling themselves up to their feet. Their boss had lost interest in them and was returning to his work. 

“Begone! I must prepare for my grand entrance!”

Egg Boi #23 gave a salute and ran back with the others to get ready. Sir Pentious looked at the map panel that showed they were closing in on their destination before looking at the gun in his hands. It had costed him a fortune to get this specific type, but it was well worth it for the quality.

"I haven't fully tested the effectiveness of the gun's abilities yet. But this battle will prove once and for all if it works." 

His smile grew as he held the ray gun within his claws, he could only imagine the face his first victim would make once they were in range. They won't know what hit them! 

“ _SSSss_ oon, there will be Hell to pay!”

His maniacal laughter rang out in the dark room as the serpent continued to monologue to himself.


	2. Let’s have some Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Cherri are duking it out with demons when Sir Pentious makes his move in the latest turf war. Meanwhile Alastor watches from afar, making his own observations about the porn star before things start to get hairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a few months since my last update but I haven’t forgotten this fic! It's been a long time but I think I'll be able to work more on this one.  
> I'm sorry for making you guys wait w/o explanation but this is still coming along!  
> Hopefully this turns out better and I can update again soon. Anyways enjoy this long chapter!

When Angel Dust reached the building that was just reduced to a pile of debris, he could see that most of the action taking place was happening near the middle where he saw Cherri was being surrounded by the little Egg bastards. Making his way over he takes out his tommy-gun and yells over the din of chaos. 

_“HEY CHERRI! ON YER RIGHT!!”_

Angel aims the gun straight ahead as Cherri jumps away in time just before he blazes his way through, leaving a path of eggshells and yolk intestines. Cherri gives him a big grin raising her hand up for a high-five which Angel returned.

“Perfect timing Angie! Glad you could drop by! Was hoping you weren’t gonna skip out on me!” 

Angel rests the gun on his shoulder and tips his hat in response.  
“Course not! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”  
Cherri rolls her eye at her friend’s antics, slugging him on one of his arms and watched him give a dramatic groan before they both chuckled. Cherri motions Angel to follow her as she points at a clearing up ahead.

“Alright c’mon, won’t be long before the next wave of baddies comes. We’re gonna hit ‘em hard and fast!” Angel’s face lit up at the innuendo, grinning wide.  
“Ooh, I like the way ya think! Where’s the other gang?”

Not even a few seconds after saying that, a group of demons began to pour out of the other side of the run-down buildings, they were not the same weak demons Angel had passed by on the way here. These guys looked like the real deal. 

“That was quick! Who are they?”  
Cherri shrugs while lighting up one of her signature bombs. 

“They’re just some new cronies that Old Man hired to do his dirty work. Not that it’s gonna help much!”  
She said, reeling back her arm and throwing it into the group of demons. It made a satisfying explosion that had them both grinning in glee at the anarchy they’ve caused. This brought all the demon’s attention towards them, brandishing their weapons and running right for them. Angel passes Cherri his tommy-gun as he brings out his third set of arms, revealing the nail bat and giving a few practice swings. 

“Been stir-crazy being locked up in that damn hotel, lemme bash a few heads in and I’ll let you borrow it this time!” 

Cherri smirked and took the gun, her finger itching to pull the trigger. 

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this!!” 

They both jumped into the fray, yelling out battle-cries in unison and the chaos escalates.

—

Alastor was currently perched on a spot on one of the abandoned towers that gave him a wide view of the scene of carnage happening before him. His smile brimming watching the worst of hell-kind duking it out over this decrepit landscape. He had planned on joining at some point but wanted to enjoy this little show before it ended too quickly. 

_‘Can’t pass up on free entertainment like this,’_ he thought to himself. It was a sight that he’d never find tired of. Watching how these inveterate souls fighting for their lives. Nobody would really die, not completely. Death in Hell was only achieved through holy weapons from Heaven. Which, while amusing in itself, wasn’t as fun to watch when the threat of losing one’s life became more real.  
Alastor watched as the familiar figure of the spider caught his eye. He was in the middle of knocking down two demons trying to ambush him, smashing their heads in with his melee weapon, they met quite the bloody end! Alastor leaned on his microphone stand and continued his observations. 

Angel’s friend, Cherri Bomb, wasn’t too bad either. Laying down every opponent with the gun she currently possessed. Both of them moved in practiced grace that told you that they’ve been at this for many years to be so used to each other’s movements. It was the equivalent of watching a pair of wolves chasing after their kill. Moving in perfect synchronization. Alastor had to admit, though he didn’t care for Angel’s usual flirtation and raunchy behavior when they were at the hotel. This other side of him was more tolerable. Haphazardly throwing himself into the fight, surrounded by enemies but giving off a savage smile. _‘It rather suits him more than his usual face,’_ he thought to himself.  
Just then, he felt a change in the air, a rumbling surge of demonic energy came from over the horizon. Alastor turned his head and spotted what it was, a tank. Heading for the battleground. Alastor felt his shadow shiver in excitement, 

“This day just got even more interesting! Let’s see if we can get a better look up-close.” He grabbed his microphone and turned back on his heel, disappearing into the shade.

—

Angel was having the time of his life, laughing as he watched one demon falling after another as he swung his bat into their faces, watching teeth and blood fly. He had missed this, the thrill of the fight, it felt almost as good whenever he took a hit of his good stash after a long time. It made him feel higher than a fucking kite. But as he was about to bash another head, he picked up a shaking sensation. At first he tried to ignore it, thinking it was one of Cherri’s bombs going off but when he looked back to her he saw that she was still using his tommy-gun. 

“Yo Cherri! Did you feel that?!” The arsonist gave him a quick glance as she kicked one of the lugs for trying to grab her.  


“Huh!? The hell you talkin ‘bout?? Feel what!!?” 

Just as he tried to answer her the rumbling grew louder and this time it made everyone slow down their assault and paused long enough to notice the rumbling. There was silence at first, but it grew louder and louder with each second until it was deafening. Angel looked out near a hill that wasn’t far from where they stood. It was coming and whatever it was, it sounded big. When it came into view, showing itself to be a massive tank followed by a familiar and very obnoxious laughter. 

Sir Pentious had arrived! At first the other demons started cheering, thinking that they were about to win, but soon the cheers changed into screams as the tank began shooting projectiles everything within its range. The previous rush that had pushed Angel to fight was now driving him to get the hell out of the way as he scrambled to avoid being another target for the trigger-happy tank. Angel turned to Cherri, seeing her dodge as many demons who were running past her, and yelled to her. 

“Let’s split! That bastard’s packing more firepower than last time!” 

Seeing her nod towards him as they both started towards their previous cover spot. Angel chases after her but as he got half-way, his leg fell into a ditch that sank his foot down, causing him to trip and crash on the ground, dropping his bat in the process. Angel swore as he felt a stab of pain course through his leg, picking himself up on his forearms to look at what caught his foot, he could see the heel had been embedded into hole. He pulled as hard as he could but no matter how much effort he couldn’t get free. Cherri stopped when she heard Angel, turning she saw his body laid on the ground, she yelled out to him. 

“ANGIE, GET OUTTA THERE!” 

She could see the tank treading closer started running back towards her friend but was flanked by a group of demons who hadn’t ran away after the tank showed up. “OUTTA MY WAY!” she snarled viciously, aiming her gun at them. 

Angel struggled harder to pull himself out as the tank was creeping right toward him. 

“Shit! C’mon, **GET! UP!!** ”  
He was panicking his voice pitching as he futilely pulled on the stuck leg with both sets of his arms. He could hear the way that Pentious was maniacally laughing inside the tank and shielded his face, waiting for his inevitable fate to become roadkill. Angel waited for it but nothing happened. 

When his eyes opened he noticed several things. A demonic pentagram was glowing brightly below him as red symbols materialized in the air. A black tendril rose beneath the tank as it pushed back on the treadmills that were seconds away from running him over. Flipping it over like it was a toy, toppling it on its back. when he heard the sound of a familiar voice come from behind. 

“Well, that was a close shave! You were almost turned into a flapjack!” 

That posh voice filled with static said, Alastor casually walked past him looking at the tank like it was another everyday sight. Angel watched as he grasped his fist, the tentacle and the magic that had summoned it and the circle below Angel vanishing. Alastor brought his gaze back to Angel, noticing how his leg was trapped. 

“Your footwear is very inconvenient. Perhaps you should change into something more fitting the next time you sneak out for a caper.” he quipped. Snapping his fingers and Angel felt the ground give way and was finally able to wrench his foot and leg free from the ditch.  


“ANGIE!!” Cherri rushed to his side and grabbed him by his hands to pull him up. He shakily got up, trying to keep his balance from falling again but it hurt to stand on his left leg. 

_‘It’s sprained, great.’_  
He thought sulkily as his friend patted his arms checking for injuries. 

“That was way too close! I tried to get to you but these assholes jumped me and— ” 

Cherri stops her rant as she saw the figure standing a few feet away. Her face twisting with irritation as she recognized who it was. “The hell is the Radio Demon doing here?” 

Angel Dust sighed as he gently pushed his friend’s hands away from him and replied in a defeated voice, 

“He’s here for me”.

—

Alastor was watching the current state of the battlefield around them, it had definitely been cleared out since the tank arrived. It had been thoroughly entertaining to watch even though it had to be cut short to save the spider’s life. Who was now staring at him with an annoyed look. He wasn’t afraid but he wasn’t happy to see him, not that it mattered. 

“Correct! After learning of your escape I took it upon myself to locate and bring you back! You didn’t think your lie would keep me from finding out, did you? You’re not exactly that hard to read.” 

Angel bristled at the accusation and crossed his arms in defiance. 

“Whatever, I’m not apologizing.” 

Angel knew that he wasn’t going to get away with being found out now, the damned Radio Demon made that pretty clear. But then he noticed something and spoke up.

“Wait, if you already knew I lied to you then why’d ya let me get away with it?” 

Alastor’s growing smirk made the spider’s skin crawl as he saw the way his eyes lit up. 

“Because, my sneaky friend, it would be so much more satisfying to see you take the blame for your own foolishness. Once Charlie hears of this, your punishment will be much more severe! And _**I for one can’t wait to see that!**_ ”

He laughed mockingly as the sound of a laugh track played in the background, his expression turning from mild amusement to sadistic glee. 

He was unrepentant, ecstatic at Angel’s expense. Making the spider's blood boil as he stormed over to point an angry finger at the overlord.

“Alright! You listen to me you sonnuvabit-” 

The sound of a loud metal screeching cut him off as everyone turned their attention back to the tank just a few feet away. Steam rose out revealing the figure of one battered but still living Sir Pentious, who coughed from the smoke and was trying to get himself out but wound up falling ungracefully on his face. A few of the Egg Bois came tumbling out soon after, some cracking from impact and others rolling over on top of each other. 

After he had been trying to get rid of as many of the weakling demons in his way, he almost got further than he had ever before but as fate would have it, it just wasn’t his day. 

_“A minor setback,”_ he thought to himself while patting the dust off his clothes and adjusting his hat, he brought his gaze towards the three demons that remained; The bomb maniac, the spider whore, and Alastor. He eyed at two of them in particular. Cherri Bomb and Alastor, those two would be harder for him to control but if they became his assets it would give him the power he needed. Thinking of all the possibilities, he was chuckling to himself. Cherri just shrugged off the weird behavior to the snake getting his head knocked too hard and began jeering at him. 

“Looks like you’re pretty desperate today Old Man! Couldn’t fight on your own so you had to hire a buncha losers to take us out? Real shitty of you if ya ask me!”  


Sir Pentious wasn’t listening, he only brought his weapon out and aimed it at Cherri, It was the ray gun, but none of them knew that. His voice grew manic in how he was scanning the new vantage he had. Although he knew that he wouldn’t be able to defeat all of them, all he needed was to turn one of them to his side and he’d win the fight! 

“I don’t know what you are getting at but you simpletons have been a thorn in my side long enough! And now I’ll finally get what I deserve!” 

His hands were about to pull the trigger but then the whore stepped in the way and was aiming a tommy-gun at him. 

”Get out of the way! You’re not the one I’m after!" Pentious hissed in frustration. Angel glared back and shouted, 

“Some nerve! Almost killed me then ya think I’m gonna just let you get away with it? Don’t think so, ya shitty snake!” 

Angel fired his gun and Pentious swerved out of the way before he fired his own gun. The force of it sent him back as a stream of light blasted out of the muzzle and shot forth at the spider. Angel ducked while Cherri jumped away in time. Alastor stood by not trying to escape since the shot had missed him by several feet, observing the weapon that the snake had used. It was very peculiar, nothing like he had seen before. No damage showed where it landed on the ground after missing it’s target. 

Pentious reared himself behind the tank’s treadmills before he started to aim the gun again at Cherri but she was out of his range. Sucking his teeth he decided to take a chance on Alastor who had been slower to react. Unfortunately, the spider whore continued being an obstacle and shot at him again. Not wanting to risk his safety Pentious slithered quickly out for cover in one of the buildings that remained standing. 

Cherri made her way through clearing and as she saw where Sir Pentious went she pointed in his direction; “Hey, that sneaky bastard’s tryin’ to run away!”  
she hollered, catching Angel’s attention. He looked to see where Alastor had gone but he was nowhere to be seen, so he started to run towards the building where Cherri had pointed out. 

“I’m goin’ in! See ya inside!”  


“Save some of him for me too!” Cherri shouted as she started her attack on the surviving Egg-Bois still surrounding her. “Better take care of you guys quick before I miss everything!”

—

While he wasn’t going to get Cherri he still had a chance with Alastor, but when he had searched for the radio demon he had disappeared. 

_'Now where is he?_

Pentious scanned all over the field not seeing anywhere he could have been hiding himself but hadn’t noticed someone sneaking up behind him- Pentious quickly turned his body towards his would-be assailant and fired it. Alastor hid in his shadow as the laser fired at him but didn’t land anything. The snake growled in frustration as his weapon was proving to be not as effective as he had hoped. 

_‘It needs to directly hit them to function properly!’_

Before Pentious could fire again, Alastor had stood as close as possibly could, his face right in the snake’s personal space. The snake froze for only a moment but that was all it needed for Alastor to smack him in the face using his microphone. Pentious reeled back from the surprise hit. 

“Not the best at fisticuffs are you? Is that why you rely on your toys so much? Not much fun to be had there!” 

Disoriented, the snake demon almost dropped his gun but held it close enough to prevent it from being stolen. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Pentious glared at his arch-nemesis before shouting in a furious voice. 

“As if you could appreciate the work of a true evil genius! You don’t know the meaning of style you washed-up, _haggard has-been!”_

Alastor only tutted in response, wagging his finger as if scolding a child which only infuriated the snake even more. 

“Now now, sticks and stones my friend! Your words may not harm me, but **_a few broken bones might change your tone.”_**

Alastor’s eyes turned into dials as he peered at Pentious with murderous intent, his sigils rose up to fill the area in his signature glow. The sound of his static voice reverberating around them. 

**_“Perhaps you need a reminder from our last encounter?”_**

Pentious could feel the sweat dripping off of his face but he wasn’t about to back down, not when his chance to prevail was so close! “Come at me, you _striped freak!”_

—

Angel Dust had made his way over to the grungy building as he heard more of the battle going on. He spotted Cherri not far as she was dealing with Pentious’ henchmen. _‘She’ll be fine,’_  


he made his way further upstairs to see the action taking place. _‘Not sure if I'll get to have more fun outta this before I'm put under permanent house arrest. If I’m gonna go out, it should at least be satisfying!’_

Angel carried his bat and wielded a pistol in his other hand. 

—

Sir Pentious was giving it everything he got to keep up with Alastor, bit the other didn't look like he was struggling at all! It was frustrating as it was thrilling, finally a rival worthy of his machinations! Pentious was ready to charge his ray gun once again, it still had a few more shots in it before it ran out. This would undoubtedly make for progress in his plans for dominating Hell. There’s no doubt that his plan will work! Pentious is getting ready to shoot again but then he almost gets shot by a scatter of bullet fire. He turns to find Angel Dust has arrived and he starts blasting at him, this annoys Sir Pentious and he aims his ray-gun towards him almost getting crushed by one of Alastor’s tendrils when he wasn’t looking. 

“Best to keep your eyes on me dear fellow! I won’t miss you next time.” 

Angel sees that Alastor has got Pentious on the ropes and he wants to get a shot at him but can’t because Alastor is too close. 

“Outta the way Al, he’s mine!”

He yells as he aims the pistol at Pentious. The Radio Demon turned to the spider when he heard the other calling his name. His smile tensed a bit as he glanced at the other.

“That won’t be necessary, I was just about to finish up here. Now run along and try to stay out of my way!”

“Are you serious?! No way! That asshole’s gotta pay and I’m the one who’s gonna take ‘im down!”

The other’s heels clicked on the gravel as he made his way towards Pentious but as he tried to get closer he was blocked by a mic stand barring him. Angel glared at the other as he tried to move out of the way, Alastor only stepped closer making his access impossible. 

“Knock it off! I already said I was taking him out. Just go stand somewhere and look creepy, you’re good at that!”

“I will do no such thing. You’ve already had your fill of carnage. I will finish this soon, now be a dear and stop arguing with me.” Alastor's tone was losing it's friendliness the longer he argued with the spider but Angel refused to back down and stubbornly stood right in the short man’s face as his arm rigidly held onto his weapons. 

“I ain’t doing that! This is my last chance to have any fun and I’m not letting **YOU** ruin it for me!” The deer demon sighed in exasperation at the other’s tantrum and was about to retort until he noticed movement out of his peripheral vision. Pentious’ aim was on them. 

_That damn snake_

Just before the ray-gun was fired. Angel saw the flash of light as he turned to see but then felt his ankle sting, he wasn't able to move fast to get away. He thought that it was going to get him this time but then he saw a figure jump to the front and realized who it was, shouted his name without thinking.  


**“AL!!”**

Pentious watched in triumph as the Radio Demon was pierced by his ray-gun, a direct hit right into his chest. It seemed that in the middle of their squabbling he wasn’t projecting his power to defend or attack so it gave him the opening he needed to change tactics and _how wonderfully it worked!_  


“You’re mine, Alastor!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this just wanted to say thanks for reading and if you have any thoughts, please leave a comment and let me know what you liked or didn't like. I would like to hear from you!


End file.
